FIG. 1 is a representative block diagram of a conventional cable television (TV) system. A set top box (STB) 10 contains electronic equipment that is used to connect a subscriber's TV 12, and potentially other video electronic equipment, with a TV content provider 14. An STB 10 is essentially a rudimentary computer without floppy disc or CD ROM drives that is programmed to process programming and potentially other services from a provider 14. As shown in FIG. 1, STBs can be connected to a TV provider 14 via cable modem 16, satellite 18, or even broadcast antennae 20. Presently, the highest percentage of STBs 10 are connected to cable TV providers 14 through a coaxial wall outlet.
Services provided by a TV provider 14 typically include access to a number of TV channels and sometimes an electronic program guide. Additional premium channels may also be provided to subscribers at an additional fee. Pay-per-view events and video-on-demand may also be supplied by the TV provider 14. The STB 10 is programmed to furnish these and other services to the subscriber.
However, some TV providers also offer Internet access and e-mail accounts. Many different combinations of TV programming, web access, and e-mail services are commercially available.
One such combination of TV programming and web/e-mail access is shown in FIG. 2. Accessing such a service from the Internet Service Provider (ISP) 15 requires a STB 10, a conventional TV 12 to connect the STB 10, and a telephone line to sign up and access the service. As shown in FIG. 2, such an arrangement also includes a wireless keyboard 22 of the typical computer QWERTY style, an ordinary wireless remote controller 24 like that found with a TV 12, and a 56K modem 26. The keyboard 22 can be used by the user during operation of the STB 10. However, a substantial portion of the user-selectable options do not require use of the keyboard 22, and can be accomplished using the ordinary remote controller 24. The keyboard 22 is essential in setting up the STB 10 and selecting various options, but might go unused for long periods of time after set up. Also, during set-up, the TV 12 screen can show a display of a keyboard through which a user can designate letters using the ordinary remote controller 24.
When setting up the STB 10 and ISP 15 connections for the first time, users are asked a few questions so that the ISP can then detect the TV programming received from their local cable, broadcast, or satellite TV provider 14. However, the combination of TV programming and web/e-mail access from the ISP 15 does not replace these types of TV programming, but is an additional online service that is intended to enhance the television viewing experience, not supplant it. For example, a STB user can compete in real time with the contestants appearing on the quiz shows, and can have his or her score continually updated on a portion of the TV screen 12. The user can also compare the score with the scores of other STB quiz show players. Similarly, viewers of professional sports games can obtain detailed player statistics far beyond what is displayed by the TV network.
An additional Internet utility available using STBs is Instant Messaging, where messages from selected users can be displayed directly on the TV 12 connected to the STB 10. Another feature of Instant Messaging is that it allows users to control who can see when they are online and who can send them messages. However, these messages are not in a typical Internet e-mail format, and are only filterable to the extent that a user can add or delete persons from their “buddylist”, or list of other people capable of sending instant messages. Also, if the Instant Messaging software application 28 is not enabled, a user will not know that another person is attempting to contact that user via Instant Messaging.
As stated, STB users can have a wide range of online content to choose from. However, no provision is made for preempting the STB video data to signify the arrival and priority of a traditional Internet e-mail 32. During the operation of an STB 10, the TV content normally owns the entire screen, and is not pre-emptive without user interaction. Thus, the screen area belonging to the TV 12 looks quite different from a regular computer with a windowed user interface. Because STBs are intended, in general, to carry one primary video event to a user, there is not much need for separate screen partitions or divisions of the screen area. Consequently, STBs do not normally make provision for dividing the screen, or any other complex video management involving dedicating a portion of the screen to a specific event not related to the primary video datastream.
Furthermore, conventional Internet e-mail accounts that are not sold with STB services are difficult if not impossible to be accessed from a STB 12. Thus, such a conventional STB 10 cannot notify the user of an arrival of an Internet e-mail 32 from a non-STB e-mail account. Additionally, a conventional STB 10 lacks the sophistication necessary to notify the user of the arrival of an Internet e-mail 32 which satisfies user-specified e-mail filter criteria 36.
Finally, when a new STB 10 is added to an ISP 15, it must be initialized. To initialize a STB 10, the STB 10 must be provided with the programming required to allow it to function within the specific ISP 15 to which it is connected and to thereby provide the services for which the subscriber has paid. Additionally, as the TV provider 14 and its accompanying services evolve, the STB 10 must also evolve to continue providing subscribers with as many of these services as possible. Such an evolution will primarily involve changes to the programming, and perhaps a re-initialization, of the STB 10.
In order to initialize a new STB 10 or upgrade the programming in an existing STB 10, it is preferable to transmit the necessary programming to the STB 10 via the TV provider 14 network. Otherwise, a technician must visit each subscriber to install or upgrade the STB 10. Such field installations and upgrades would obviously be at significant expense. Software that is provided to the population of STBs could be downloaded through the ISP 15, or through the TV provider 14. However, such a download requires that the STB 10 contain some intelligence in order to properly react to and manage such a download. This is because there are many different versions and capabilities of STBs in existence, and it is important to be able to determine which STBs can support which levels of software.
Thus, there is a need for an STB that can notify users of the arrival of certain e-mail messages, where that notification occurs as a result of user-specified filter criteria and that an e-mail account exists outside of the STB arrangement. Also, there is a need for a STB to notify a user of the arrival of such e-mail by using a portion of a TV screen. Finally, because there are many different types of STBs in existence, there is a need for a way of downloading new STB applications that can determine the capabilities of a particular STB so that the appropriate application can be downloaded thereto.